The Lonely and The Ignored
by mattvantor
Summary: A story about two boys, one from Canada another from America. One is a hard partier while the other just wants to get through life. They meed at the end of the summer at a big well known party. And since then run into each other time and times again. What will happened when they start to get to know who the other is, and what goes on behind doors they can't open?
1. Chapter 1

Adam

They say that high school is the most important years of your life. It's where you make your friends that will probably stick with you for the rest of your life. Yeah, I guess that could be true. I mean, most people do make some important friends in high school from what I have seen.

It's summer, the last few days of freedom before we all have to go back to school. There's a party at the end of the summer and lasts to the last night of summer. That would be tonight. It starts at one person's house and goes down the rows of popular kids houses until it ends with the most popular student's house in the school. To those who want to be popular, this event is really important.

My parents weren't home. They were out on a date night all on their own. My older brothers were in their rooms getting ready for the party tonight. Me, I was just laying on my bed staring at my ceiling. I wasn't planning on going to the party. What was the use? I got no friends here in Deerfield.

"Adam! Get your lazy butt off your bed and start getting ready!" Jack yelled to me through my door. I groaned loudly and rolled off my bed slumping on the floor. I swear my brothers are the worst. I already figured they would force me to go to school, but, I really wish they would stop trying to get me out of this house to meet people before I start going to school here.

I moved here this summer, my Bio father had recently died in a car crash some months before my moving. If he hadn't been crushed by a stupid truck I would be still back in good old Canada with my buddies. But sadly life can't be simple. So I was moved here to America with my mother and stepfather.

Jack busted down my door walking into the room and right over to me picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I struggled trying to get out of his grasp.

"Come on Jack! Please let me down you big lug! I refuse to go!" I protested swinging my legs and beating my fists on his chest. He ignored my protests and threw me on his bed and started rifling through some clothing he had. I frowned, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Jack, I swear to god if you dress me up into something hideous-" Jack laughed and pulled out some grey cargo shorts, a black t-shirt that was probably gonna hug my figure and a red black checkered flannel.

"Don't flatter yourself." He said, trying to playfully insult me. I shot him a glare and looked at the clothing he had in his hands. He threw them in my lap and pushed me into his bathroom. "You get dressed in that stuff while I get you some shoes." I groaned and locked the door and looked at the clothing that I was given. I stared at them and pulled off my shirt looking at myself in the mirror. I was ugly.

I walked out six minutes later dressed in the clothing that my brothers gave me, messing with the hem of the black tee. Jack looked up from his closet and whistled.

"Damn, if I didn't know any better i would have thought you were a really hot playboy." He said smirking. My face went red with anger and embarrassment as i stocked him over the head with my fist. "Ah, alright alright." He said laughing still and handed me a pair of black converse. I stared at them.

"Are you trying to make me look like an emo?" I asked looking up from the shoes to his shit eating grin. He shook his head and shoved the shoes into my hands.

"If I wanted you emo, you would be in a whole lot more black." Jack said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes and sat down putting on the shoes and tied them. Raven came in at this time looking over.

"We ready? Cause if we don't leave now we won't find a place to park." Jack nodded grabbing my arms and dragged me out of the door. I yelped as i stumbled after him, not actually expecting him to drag me down the stairs. Once down the stairs Jack dragged me to the garage to his car and told me to get into the back as he got shot gun and Raven in the driver's seat. I crossed my arms.

"I can't believe you two." I muttered under my breath.

"Why?" Raven asked looking at me as we pulled out of our driveway. I huffed.

"Cause you are dragging me to this stupid party." I replied going silent after answering him. Raven laughed and drove down the street. The ride was fairly quick, and as soon as we turned onto a private street, we were face to face with the largest house I had ever seen. My eyes widened so much, they were threatening to fall out of my head. Jack had this shit eating grin on his face again when he saw the look on my face. I glared at him and punched his shoulder.

"Welcome to the last day of summer party." Raven said pulling up to the side of the curb parking the car. I continued to stare at the house, with less of a shocked expression this time.

"Get out of the car Adam." Jack said, getting out of the car as soon as Raven parked it. I blinked and unbuckled and jumped out shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"So what now." I asked looking at my older brothers with a bored expression. On the inside I was bursting with excitement, but I didn't want the two idiots before me to know they actually did a good job for once.

"Go inside, party, and come back to the car at 2am. We'll be leaving then." Raven said pocketing the keys to the car and turned to head inside. I was frozen in my spot for a while before I snapped out of it and ran after them.

"Wait, so, I just go in, and….talk to people?" I asked. To be honest, I have never been to a party before. Every time I had the chance I stayed home.

"Uh yeah, basically. Just stay away from the blue cups, those things are spiked with drugs." Raven advised. Drugs, spiked with drugs. Yeah I had a really bad idea about this party now.

It was maybe an hour into the party, and I was on my own, sitting on one of the many couches in the mansion house trying to get rid of this pounding headache I had from the blasting music.

People were drinking from alcohol bottles, drunk, grinding into each other on the dance floor. It made me sick to see them doing this so I looked away not wanting to see it. I reverted to looking at my red cup full of ice water. Most of the drinks at this party were Alcohol, so I just grabbed an empty cup and filled it up with tap water. My brothers were somewhere here, but I hadn't seen them since we walked into the party. It was only 8pm, I couldn't go home til 2am, so I was stuck.

A few girls walked over to me, most of them drunk, trying to smother me with sweet talk, get me to "dance with them". I know their type, so drunk that they act like sluts, and even if some weren't even drunk, they were still acting like sluts. I refused all offers to go on the dance floor and stayed in my spot on the couch.

It was maybe a half hour later that the music seemed to die down a bit, and the doors slammed open dramatically, like you would see in a movie or something. A lot of people went silent as a boy, not to much older than me walked through. He was hot, like wicked hot.

He smirked at some of the ladies, finger gunning them, winking seductively. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at my cup. Well that is until he got up to the DJ and took the mike from him.

"Hey everybody~," He said, his voice smooth. It was almost like a Sirens' luring everyone into his trance just by talking. "I'm back." He said with a wink to the crowd. They are cheered loudly, some throwing drinks in the air, the contents of them spilling out of them on to the floor or the people around them. I simply rolled my eyes, this guys is probably the most popular kid or something.

If that was the case I was gonna steer clear of him if all possible. Should be possible, I mean, I'm not the type that goes out of his way to get to know everyone. Nor am I the type to be remembered.

As soon as the new guy got down from the DJ's platform, he was surrounded by girls, and a few guys. I rolled my eyes and sipped my water finishing it and getting up to go get more, maybe find Jack or Raven and convince them to take me home early, though knowing them, they would probably say I would last a few more hours here.

I walked through the crowds of drunk, horny, even some half naked teens to the kitchen to get some tap water. I walked past a couple in the bathroom undressing. I immediately blushed and hurried on, trying to forget what I just saw. Parties are the worst. I grabbed the knobs that turned on the faucet and started running the cold water filling up my cup. I felt hands slide up my sides and I immediately jumped, spinning around to face the person that was touching me. There was a familiar cackle of laughter and I knew exactly who was touching me.

"JACK YOU ASS." I screamed at him my heart hammering in my chest. "I thought you were some girl trying to get it on!" Jack just laughed harder, kealing over holding his stomach at how hard he was laughing.

"Y-you should had s-seen your face!" Jack said through his laughing. I frowned and dumped my ice cold water on his head angered at him. He gasped as the sudden cold water and glared at me.

"Why you little-" I yelped and dropped my cup and booked it. Jack raced after me, being much faster than me he would have easily caught me, if there weren't so many people around. Luckily I was small, so I was able to loose Jack in the crowd of drunk people and ran out into the front lawn, there weren't that many people there. Maybe a few stragglers out here but that was it. I held my chest breathing a little heavily, the running being a lot on my body. I wasn't use to running because of my Asthma.

I flopped on the grass a few seconds later. The grass was pretty soft and mostly dry, spare the few patches of dew here and there. The sky was mostly dark, the stars peeking out from their hiding spots one by one to greet the night time.

"Hey cutie, what you doing out here all by yourself?" A voice said. I frowned ignoring the voice, it probably wasn't talk to me anyway. I closed my eyes breathing in the fresh air enjoying the somewhat peaceful outdoors. "Hey, I'm talk to you, red flannel." I blinked my eyes open and sat up. I looked at the only other person that was out here, the playboy that came in late to the party.

I rolled my eyes and laid back down ignoring him. This didn't seem to go well with him. He marched right on over to me, towering over my body and looked down at me. I stared at him with a very annoyed look.

"What do you want?" I snapped. The playboy held his heart, acting as if I just insulted him.

"I'm hurt," Yup, acting all dramatic. "I just wanted to know who you were. You look new to town." I blinked at him not letting his _kindness_ not sway me as easily as some of the girls he flirts with.

"Yeah I'm new, so what?" I said in a kind of sassy tone. Way to go me! I'm talking to myself again. The playboy smirked and sat next to me.

"New, that's cool. So what's your name cutie?" I sat up as well glaring at the other boy.

"Adam," I muttered "and I'm not cute." I said under my breath so that he couldn't hear me. The other male stared at me, probably checking me out and leaned back on his arms.

"Well, welcome to Deerfield Adam, hope you enjoy it here." I stared at the other. He seemed more relaxed, and, well, not flirty at all. It was weird but nice since him being a flirt was getting on my nerves.

"Are you gonna tell me your name?" I asked. The other looked at me and smirked.

"Name's Jason." He said with a cocky smile. Jason, best I remember that name, might have to use it in the future. What am I talking about, I will never use his name in the future, I'm gonna stay as far away from him as I can.

I was able to get away from Jason maybe 10 minutes after us sitting alone. Some girls had found him outside and ran outside mobbing him. I took that time to run inside and try and find one of my brothers.

Raven was over by some of the seniors, talking to them with a drink in his hand. He seemed sober enough so I ran over to him and his group. He looked at me, confused at why I ran in, but didn't question it.

It was maybe around midnight that Raven took me to find Jack, who was drunk on one of the couches, singing completely off key to one of Britney Spears songs. I laughed and helped Raven get Jack to the car and we drove home. It was such a relief to go home.

As soon as we got Jack inside the house I ran up to my room, my bed warmly welcoming me back. I laid on the soft sheets and nuzzled into them. Yes, so good to finally be home.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam

The next morning I was awoken at 7am by my stupid alarm. I groaned loudly, slamming my hand down on the snooze button and curled up, unable to fall back to sleep again.

The warm smell of bacon and pancakes wafted through the air. I blinked my eyes open reluctantly and stretched, still under my blankets. I soon got up, basically rolling out of the warmth of my bed, and onto the floor. The door to my room swung open and Raven looked down at my body, which laid in a heap on the floor.

"Yeah that's how I feel every morning." He said, laughing slightly and held out a hand to me to help me backup to my feet. I took his hand, pulling myself up and rubbed my eyes.

"I really don't wanna be awake." I complained to him, giving him my best pouty face. This only earned me a chuckle and a ruffle of my hair.

"I guess you don't get to eat moms first day of school pancakes." I stared at my brother hoping he was kidding. He wasn't.

"Those are a thing?" I said grabbing some clothing and throwing them on my bed, lazily fixing up the sheets.

"Yup, and if you don't hurry, Jack is gonna eat them all before either of us get any." I nodded, shooing him out of my room and closed the door so that i could change without peeping eyes.

Once changed I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen hopping up onto one of the breakfast bar stools and grabbed a plate only piling two or three pancakes on it and drowning them with syrp. Raven looked over, his mouth full of his last bite of food, and gulped it down.

"Jack and I are going to stick with you today so that you can get around the school better, since we all have the same classes." He said getting up and placing the plate in the sink. Same classes, I must be pretty smart to be in the upperclassmen grade, though in Canada I would still be in the same grade.

"Alright, sounds good to me." I said finishing up my own food, not realising how fast I ate all the food. I got up, placed my plate in the sink and ran up the stairs to grab my phone and my school bag full of brand new school supplies for my first year at an American School.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked, holding his head a bit. I looked at him and nodded, wondering why he was holding his head. Probably a headache from the hangover.

The three of us jumped into Jack's sports car and drove to school, me in the back seat consumed by my nervousness and worried thoughts. The school was called Addison High. It was a pretty big school, and it was supposedly tough. You had to be really serious about grades here. There was little to no drop out rate either. It was kind of intimidating to hear all this, but, what did I have to worry about? I was an A+ student, I was gonna be fine. Raven pulled into his, parking space, space 45, and turned off the car turning to look at me.

"You ready kid?" He asked grabbing his bag from Jack. I looked past him at the school, it was huge compared the the highschool I went to in Canada. I nodded, mentally freaking out with how nervous I was getting. Raven ruffled my hair, per usual, and got out of the car closing the door and locking it up as soon as me and Jack got out.

"Alright, so we head to homeroom, which is room 214." Raven said starting to walk towards the front doors, just like everyone else. There were so many people, it was almost scary. I sighed and walked after my two brothers trying to keep up with them.

Home room wasn't that bad. I stayed with Jack and Raven throughout the entire time of homeroom. There were other kids in the class of course, talking loudly with their friends. I felt so out of place here.

Sure, I was born in America, but I hadn't lived here since I was 4. My parents divorced when me and my brothers were little, and since I was the last born child, my dad took me with him.

He raised me in Canada and that is where all the friends I had ever known were. They probably miss me alot. I mean, normally on the first day of school, I would be with some of my buds, sleeping over the night before, all of us carpool to school, hang out in classes we had together, mess around at lunch and then after school go home, grab our skates and go to the local skating rink. That was a typical day for me up in Canada.

That wouldn't be the same this time. This year, I was starting off with no friends, no one to play pranks on, carpool with, sleep over with, go ice skating with all year round. Nothing. Just my older brothers and me.

"Adam you okay?" Raven asked noticing that I was shaking. I felt something wet slide down my cheek and raised my hand to touch it. I was crying. I quickly wiped away the tear and gave my brother the best fake smile I could must.

"Yeah yeah, perfectly fine bro!" I said pulling out my phone. There were some texts on the front screen. I smiled, they were from my buddies back home.

"Alright, let us know if you need anything then, me and Rae are gonna go talk to our buddies over there." Jack said, making me look up and see where he was pointing. A table closest to the door with a bunch of rowdy upperclassmen. How fun. I nodded to let Jack know I heard him and went back to my phone unlocking it to answer some of the texts that I was receiving.

7:34 am Sam: Adam? Adaammmm? You there man?

7:36 am Adam: Yeah I'm here.

7:36 am Mika: Hey! The living zombie is back!

7:37 am Kia: Hey Adam! You enjoying America?

7:37 am Adam: For the most part, I guess? I really miss you all though.

7:38 am Sam: Same for all of us here. It just feels so weird not having your presence, it's like, well, I dunno, it's like something.

7:39 am Kai: Sam, the teach sees you on your phone, best hide it before she takes it again and sees you were looking at porn.

7:39 am Sam: I'M NOT LOOKING AT PORN KAI!

7:40 am Kai: Then why are you smiling at your dick? ;)

7:40 am Sam: SHUT UP!

I laughed watching as the string of texts flew by my screen. Sam and Kai always fought over the littlest things. Honestly it was time for them to get together. They already act like an old married couple.

7:44 am Adam: Alright Sam, Kai. You two go kiss and make up so that we can continue talking.

7:44 am Kai: Ew gross, I'm not kissing that weirdo.

7:44 am Sam: I am not gross! I am killer with the girls.

7:45 am Mika: Alright you two enough. You can yell at each other all you want at lunch, until then shut up.

I looked up as the school bell rang and sighed. I sent a quick text to everyone letting them know that I had to go to my first period and turned off my phone. Man do I miss everyone so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason

I have been sitting awake in my bed ever since I got home. That was 4 hours ago. It was 7:15 am and I still hadn't gotten out of bed. What if I skipped the first day, would my parents care? Probably not.

I eventually rolled myself out of bed dragging my feet over to my dresser and pulled out a white tee, blue hoodie, ripped skinny jeans and some maroon converse. I wasn't going as a hot guy today. It was the first day, so I could pick up ladies later.

My butler Adreus was waiting for me at the foot of the grand steps. I mumbled a good morning to him and walked past him to the kitchen where the chef was, breakfast being cooked on the stove top.

"Good morning young sir!" Marilyn said cheerfully as she walked over to me with a plate of fresh bacon and toast. I gave her a smile and thanked her for the food grabbing some utensils to eat it.

"Jason, you will have to hurry your breakfast along if you don't want to be late for school." I rolled my eyes and picked up the pace a little bit, still wanting to enjoy the food Marilyn made for me. I always loved her cooking.

"First day of school isn't is?" Marilyn asked taking my dirty dishes from me as I stood up. I nodded. I wasn't in a talkative mood today. I was to busy thinking about what happened last night. The boy that I encountered last night, Adam, there was something about him, something that fascinated me.

"Well run along then, I'll let your parents know you are off." The chef said shooing me out of the kitchen and to the front door where Adreus was waiting for me, my backpack in his hands. I ran over and grabbed it running out of the door and to my motorbike.

"I'm driving myself today. I don't need a ride." I told the family butler as I started up the engine to my bike and put on my helmet. He bowed, out of understatement and waved me off as I zoomed out of the driveway.

Last night's party was supposed to be just like any other party I went to. I arrive, people cheer, swarm me, girls swoon over me trying to impress me, all that jazz. They try to show of their….things and want to get into bed with me. Now I will tell you this. I may act like a player, but I sure as hell am not actually one. I hate the thought of them. Like seriously. I have morals that I like to keep thank you very much.

As I pulled up to the school I parked in my spot turning off my bike and took off my helmet. Some people were already coming over to me. I sighed and put on the best fake smile I could and winked at some of the girls as they formed circle around me. I hated this.

School bell rang and I walked down to my first class, not really caring that I missed homeroom. You just go there for the first day of school anyway to meet random people that you maybe see, one or twice out of that room.

My first class was English. Oh how fun this class was going to be. I was in one of the more advanced classes since it was one of my strong subjects. I walked into the class, sitting in the middle of the group. As soon as the other kids walked in, I was spotted and surrounded. I put on my best, fake smile, and conversed with 'my friends'. There were a few stragglers that were just making their way into the class. I looked up to see who they were and noticed the boy from last night being one of them. Adam.

I stood up and walked over to him as soon as he sat down. I wanted to get to know this kid more. I smirked when he looked up at me.

"The hell do you want?" Ohh, feisty new comer. I like that. Oh what the fuck am I saying, it's good to have change. I didn't mean any of this to be sexual at all!

"Just wanted to see who the hottest person on this room was. Mind telling me~?" I asked. Adam glared at me and rolled his eye averting them to look somewhere else in the room. Probably anywhere that wasn't directly looking at me. How cute.

"I told you last night, or are you to much of a flirt to remember simple things like that." I nearly choked. I had never gotten such a response. I wasn't offended, no, this was something knew. Most people were blushing messes right now, trying to flirt back to pretend that they didn't like the smooth talking I gave to them.

"Oh, must have slipped my mind. Mind if you remind me?" I asked leaning in closer. I was really pushing my luck here. I knew this could go one of two ways. He could be just like everyone else, another boring person in this boring school, or he could be like no one else I had ever met.

"It's Adam, now would you please just go away." He said, finally looking at me in the eye with a pointed glare. My smirk faltered. His eyes, they were gorgeous. Brilliant ice blue eyes mixed with steel grey, and they were so hard to read. I was brought out of my thoughts when the teacher coughed.

" , would you please end your flirting and take a seat?" I stood up, coughing, a light blush creeping onto my face and walked back to my seat, some murmured breaking out throughout some of the other students.

This wasn't good. No, being around Adam was one of the worst yet best things that could happen to me now.

 **[Author note: I wanted to let you all know there will be very few chapters in this short story that contain Jason's perspective, and the perspectives will not have an order of how many chapters a character gets of their own. It will mainly stick to Adam's pov, sometimes shift to Jasons. Thank you all for reading, have a wonderful day/night]**


	4. Chapter 4

Adam

English class was bearable. For the most part that is. I sat close to the front, my brothers sitting maybe just a few seats behind me. The class was pretty nice looking, some projects hanging up on the walls probably from previous years that did those projects.

There were some cheesy posters aligning the wall as well. They were mainly english puns. I thought that when teachers did this, it was funny cause they were trying to keep in time with the generations that go through their classes.

One year in english class, back in Canada, we make a puns that would reflect the class as a whole, or the subject of the class. A lot of people thought this project was stupid, but me and my friends had so much fun. We were allowed to work in groups of 4 and so that's just what we did.

The project was around for maybe 2 weeks before we had to pass in everything. In total me and my friends made about 25 posters with weird puns on them and funny little cartoons.

The teacher loved our work so much it was hung up around the hall. It was nice, until the fire department came and claimed the posters as fire hazards and took them down. But at least we had some laughs while the posters were still up.

I had a small encounter with the player that I saw the night before, i think his name was Jason? Yeah, I really wished he kept his ass with all the girls that surround themselves around him. I want nothing to do with him at finally sat down after the teacher asked him to. Class started up after that.

The teacher had us get into small groups that he assigned before hand, and had us do some icebreaker games. It sounded like a good idea until I was placed in a group with Jason and some of the girls that swoon over him. I wished, at that moment, that I could just fade into a shadow, or maybe be moved to another group. Any group that didn't have Jason in it.

Sadly there was no way of me being able to switch groups. I stayed silent most of the time during the games. I could hear laughter from some of the other groups and I looked over. Raven and Jack were having fun in their group from the looks of it. They were laughing up a storm.

"Adam, what's your family like." I looked back at the person that spoke to me, Amelia. A short girl from Alabama, she seemed pretty nice, and she was very organised. I thought about the question she asked me for a moment or two before answering.

"Well, I have two older brothers, I have a pretty awesome mother, and My step dad isn't that bad. We live in a pretty normal sized house and my dad was one of the best men I had ever known." The group nodded, well most of them. Jason was busy flirting to the girls next to him to pay attention to the questions that we were asking of each other.

Class ended, and I practically ran out of the class. My next class was one of my electives. Jack didn't exactly have the same classes as me and Raven, so he would be heading to a gym class. I luckily didn't have to do it because of hockey. I may have been the smallest player, but I was the coach's star player.

"Hey, you ok, you seem, well, rushed." Raven asked stopping me just outside our class. I sighed and nodded my head brushing his hand off my shoulder.

"I'm fine. Really, don't worry about it." I said to assure him that I was ok. He nodded, still skeptical of my behavior but didn't question me further.

Lunch was a well waited for break. I needed it much earlier than I got it though. Jack lead the way to the lunch room since he knew the high school like back of his own hand. Raven had run off in the middle of 3rd or 4th period chasing after this boy he likes. I think they are already dating but won't tell anyone that they are.

"Mum packed us lunches so you don't need to eat the gross food they serve, but if you ever forgot to grab lunch from mum, I'll get you some food." I nodded and sat across from him pulling out the brown paper bag, and my phone checking it. There were so many texts from my friends I felt kind of overwhelmed. I would have to read them all once I got home.

Lunch went by pretty slowly, and I wasn't gonna protest about that. If lunch could go this slowly every day, and the classes go much faster, school here in America could just be bearable.

Raven and one of their friends joined our table half way through lunch. I was introduced the friend who's name was Johnny. He seemed pretty chill, but he was a little to close to Raven. I had a feeling Johnny was the person Raven disappeared to go see.

There was some commotion going on at one of the very overpopulated tabled nearest to the doors the led outside to the courtyard. From the looks of the people that crowded around that table, they were the popular kids. I rolled my eyes and turned away from the group, not caring anymore about what kind of commotion was going on.

I went on with my lunch as usual until the bell rang, then I headed to my next class. America was terribly ordinary.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam

It's almost Thanksgiving now. The past few months have been fine for the most part. Doing school work, or assignments were a breeze and I was starting to look into after school activities. I was a little slow to the game in this field of wanting to get out there, but you can't blame me, I'm still getting use to these Americans and their customs, even if they are fairly similar to ones I had back home.

Jack said maybe I should do the hockey team. I already decided to join it, but what was I gonna do in the spring for a sport. I mean, Basketball is always up there, I played 6 years of it a few years before I started high school. I stopped in eighth grade which was 3 years ago. I would be a little rusty but still probably able to join the team.

"Adam, would you help your mother set the table!" My step father Roger called up the stairs to my room. I was in the middle of studying for a very important mid-term that was coming up. I sighed pulling out my earbuds and pausing the music that was playing on my phone, running down the stairs to help my mother out.

I hadn't talk to her much since I had gotten here, and I was less talkative now that school started up. She hasn't tried talking to me, but seeing her strained smile, I knew that being so distant from her in her own home was basically like torcher.

"Hey mum." i said trying to strike up a conversation with her. I was never good with social skills, never. She smiled at me.

"Hey hun, what's up?" She asked handing me plates and the utensils on top of the plates.

"Nothing really, I mean school here is much different that back ho-I mean in Canada." I keep forgetting that America is my home now. Since my father was killed, and I moved here Canada being my home was a thing of the past. My mother gave me a reassuring smile.

"Well I'm glad you are getting use to it here. Roger and I were worried things would be harder on you with such a sudden change." I nervously laughed setting out the plates with the other utensils at everyones spot.

"Me, having troubles phfff, na, I'm perfectly fine here mum. I'm fitting in pretty well and I have a few friends." Lies, all of that nonsense I'm blabbing about to my mother are lies. To be honest, I haven't really made any friends yet. I have been to busy trying to adapt to the new environment of people, people that are complete strangers to me. Well there is one kid that is no stranger to me, but honestly I don't think he would count on the possible friend list.

"That's so good to hear Adam." my mother said turning off the burners on the stove and grabbed the pan of steamed broccoli. "Would you go let your brothers know it's time for dinner?" She asked pulling out some serving spoons and started to cut up the cooked meat. I nodded, quickly rushing upstairs. As much as I love my mother, I really know nothing about her. I lived in Canada with my dad and his boyfriend most of my life, well, no all of my life up until now.

I wonder if I could have stayed back in Canada, I mean, My dad's boyfriend pretty much treated me like his own son, so there might have been a chance he could have legally become my father. I guess it's to late to find out now.

"Raven! Jack! Mum says to go downstairs if you wanna eat." I yelled down out small hallway as I disappeared into my room. I was almost done unpacking it. I had a few loose things here and there, and some boxes were still filled with things. I'm not much of a fast unpacker so I am only just now finishing.

I rummaged through one of my recently started boxes and pulled out a picture frame of me, My dad and his boyfriend Keith. We were at Niagara Falls in the photo. I was maybe 14 at the time. I looked so happy and bubbly back then. Now here I am, probably going into an emo phase.

The next day started out like any other day. I would get up, scarf down some breakfast, my bro's would drive me to school and we would all head off into our classes. Classes would run rather quickly, maybe have a test in some of the blocks.

It was around 4th period that things started to go down hill for me. Now mentally, for most of my life I have been stable, mainly because of the Antidepressants that I take to keep myself from depression. There are a few days that my medication doesn't work, and today was one of those days.

I walked into my 4th period, Jason also being in that class, and did my best to avoid him at all possible chance I could. I was sitting doing my work that we were given to do since we had a sub in the class, and out of nowhere I started freaking out.

It started out slow, the bummed out mood, then it went to me being all depressed, pouty and feeling like absolute shit. Around the halfway mark of the class I just asked to leave to go to the bathroom and dashed down the hall, locking myself in a stall. From there I started to break down. I don't even know what put me in this state, but I felt so worthless.

During my break down the door to the bathroom opened and the door to my stall rattled. There was someone outside my stall, and they definitely wanted to get in. I was slightly scared which didn't help me that much. Soon the guy was able to swing my stall door open and get a good look at me, and you would never have guess who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason

Thanksgiving season is one of the worst seasons in the entire world. Why you may ask? Cause families are all getting together in that season. That and Christmas. I hate both of those seasons. Mainly because I have no family time with my family.

I have no brothers or sisters to bore myself with. Only the house keepers and the chef and the butlers. But I don't want to be with them. I want people my own age, that will understand what I'm talking about most of the time.

School has also been a bore. It's to slow and the work is mainly repetitive of last years work. It's like they want us to relearn everything over and over again. It was Tuesday, my fourth block, when things became less boring.

My fourth period was a history class. It was a normal day in the class, the teacher being absent and we were given work to keep ourselves busy. We had a test coming up so really the work was trying to get us ready for the test.

I was sitting a few desks away from Adam, who has been avoiding me ever since school began, maybe ever since the party. I didn't understand why for a long time, then I realized probably because of who I was. The class was going on slowly, the sound of pencils on papers. That is until I heard a faint sound of someone crying, then a shuffle of papers, and feet slamming against the ground. I looked up to see Adam running out of the room, tears running down his face. The sub didn't care that he ran out, but I did. Something was wrong and if no one was gonna care, then I would take the liberty to care.

I decided that of all places he could go, he would probably go to the second floor bathroom. Almost no one goes in there. I hurried down the halls up to the second floor and into the guys bathroom. Once in there I heard some quieted sobs. I walked over to the stall that it was coming from and tried opening the door. It was locked. I sighed and started fumbling with the lock and eventually was able to get into the stall.

Adam was sitting on the toilet, staring up at me, rivers of tears streaming down his face. I felt my heart slowly break when I saw him this way. I kneeled down before him and did the only thing I could think of. I pulled him into my arms, rubbing his back to comfort him.

I never had to comfort someone like this. Like sure, there would be girls that come up to me crying, but they were all just fake crying so they could get close to me. I comforted them because...well, actually I don't know why I comforted those sluts. But anyway, Adam cried into my shoulder for a pretty long time. His tears soaked through my shirt and his hands were clenched into fists against my back. I didn't know why Adam was crying, but I was there for him.

About a half hour later Adam calmed down. He was still leaning against me, sniffling but other than that it was silent. I still rubbed his back and stayed quiet, waiting for him to talk. My heart was beating a mile a minute, I really hope he couldn't heart it.

"Thank you." was all he said after the long time of silence. I looked at him, a small smile forming on my face.

"It was nothing." I said pulling back, drying a few stray tears from his cheeks and brushed his hair out of his face. Adam seemed to smile a bit, his cheeks dusted light pink. He coughed and stood up holding his hand to me, looking away. Probably to hide his embarrassment or something. I took his hand and stood up.

"Thanks, really, for…" Adam trailed off and sighed. I chuckled a bit under my breath when he continued to look away from me.

"You're welcome Adam." I said messing up his hair and walked by him opening the door and playfully bowing. "After you my good sir." Adam blushed brightly when he walked by and headed down to his next class, well after he grabbed his stuff from fourth period.

I think I have a thing for him. I really think I have a crush on Adam.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam

Stupid Jason. Stupid emotions. Stupid, stupid, stupid! The moment in the bathroom was so horrible. I can't believe I let that guy get close to me. Now he's gonna bug me, or flirt with me or something until I give into dating him. But I know his type, cause as soon as I fulfill being his lover, to he loses interest he's going to dump me, leave me on the side of the road with a broken heart.

I hated lunch today. My brothers wouldn't stop bugging me, constantly asking the same questions like, "Are you ok?" or "What happened?" Eventually I got so fed up that I left the table, and headed to the library. I wasn't hungry so I stuffed my lunch bag back in to my backpack as I walked to the library.

I just needed to escape for a while. I can always skip my last two classes. It was only gym and art that I was missing, and we had a sub in art for the week so I wouldn't be missing anything important.

I collapsed in one of the bean bag chairs almost immediately upon my arrival in the library. I grabbed some of my work from previous classes and started to do it, trying to keep my mind off of everything that happened only an hour before. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget how I felt when Jason came in and took care of me.

I was a mess, an emotional mess. I was crying, I was blushing, my heart was pounding so loud I could have sworn that Jason could hear it but, then again, he didn't which was a relief. After leaving the bathroom, I couldn't get over the fact that he held me in his arms, and I fucking liked it. I felt safe in his arms. What the hell was wrong with me?

Jason is a playboy. He wins hearts just to break them. He thinks love is just a game, not caring how much it hurts when one's heart is broken. I told myself at the first sight of him, that I would never fall in love with him. I can't if I want to survive without a broken heart.

The school day passed rather quickly, and soon I was running to the gym for basketball tryouts. My brothers convinced me to try out for the game again, since they knew I was a really good player, even if I haven't been on a team for three years. There were a bunch of other guys there, seniors, juniors, maybe a small few of freshmen, and some sophomores. It was a small crowd, but all of these guys were much taller than me.

Let me make this clear. I am not a lucky kid, so in my family, my parents are both tall, and so are my brothers. But when it came to me, I was thrown into the shorter side of the gene pool. My height is about 5'4, while my family is 5'9 and taller, my mother being the 5'9. It's a pain in the butt. Seriously, I can't reach the top shelf at the grocery store without having to climb the shelves. I hate it so much.

"Alright Athletes, line up by grade right in front of me!" The coach shouted blowing his silver whistle. Us athletes did as he said, Seniors on the far left, freshmen on the far right. I got in line with all the other Juniors. There were a few guys in the group I reconsized from some of my classes, or me bumping into them in the hallways here and there. What made me look twice, was the fact the Jason was in our group. He spotted me looking at him and smiled waving. Damn innocent smile.

The coach walked past out lines, looking us all over, and walked back to his place pulling a clipboard from out of nowhere. He wrote something down, everything being quiet for a long time before he looked up.

"McFarland, step forward." I didn't hesitate to do as ordered and looked around. I was the only one to have stepped forward. Weird, what was the coach gonna do?

"Heneze, go to the left side, McFarland, to the right." Oh, one on one matches. I wonder who this Hene- HOLY SHIT HE'S TALL! I took my spot on the right court and stared at my opponent with wide eyes. He was at least 6'3, maybe even taller. I was so doomed.

You know those short guys on the sports teams that always seem to warm the benches, and then your mind wanders to the thought of them playing, and how funny that was gonna be. Well if you don't you should, cause then you will completely understand what was going on with me and Heneze at tryouts when we were doing the One on One matches.

It was maybe half way through my match, and I was surprisingly winning. It was 3-0, and I only have 2 more minutes to go. I was dribbling down the middle of the court and was making my way towards Heneze. He was crouched down a bit to my level and was in his spot. He was trying to predict my movement, which meant I need to make something up fast so that I can score and he won't be able to get the ball out of my hand before I score.

I had a feeling that Heneze was gonna lung at me as I passed so as soon as he did, I spun around and went the opposite direction and tossed the ball swishing it. The other players cheers rooting me on. I guess I wasn't all that rusty after all. In the end I won 15-0, and man did it feel good to have won that.

Tryouts went on and on and soon it was 5:30 pm. Tryouts continued the next day so the coach let us go to the locker rooms to change and head home for the day. I was messing around with my own bag a bit trying to find my sweatshirt when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Looking for this?" A voice that was like honey asked. I turned around and was face to face with Jason, again. I swear fate it just trying to make my life miserable. I made a grab for my jacket and took it from Jason's hands.

"Yeah." I said taking off my shirt and throwing on my tank top, pulling the jacket over it. "But next time you want my attention don't steal my stuff." Jason laughed and walked over to his bag. We were the only two left in the room, everyone else had since left.

"I didn't steal your jacket. You left it in the gym, I thought I would return it to you and save you a trip." Jason replied changing out of this shorts, not even caring that I could be looking at him when he was in his boxers.

"Whatever." I muttered, my face red as I peaked over at him. And no I wasn't checking him out, kinda. I grabbed my bag slinging it over my shoulder and walk out of the locker rooms heading to the main entrance where JAck was waiting to take me home. He had this stupide cat grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's got you grinning from ear to ear?" I asked, kind of scared of the answer I would have been given. He shrugged, the grin still plastered on his face, and walked to the car, me walking behind him. I had a feeling that something was gonna happen, and it was gonna be all his fault.

Walking into a silent house is unnerving. Walking into my house, that is silent, is plain out freaky. My house is rarely dead silent. Jack just walked in like everything was normal. I walked in after him, dropping off my sports bag in the main hallway.

"Where is everyone?" I asked chasing after Jack. He shrugged and headed up to my room. I frowned and did the same heading up to my own room and locked myself in it. I had no homework because it was the end of the term so in all my classes we were taking a bunch of tests and getting ready for the midterms.

Around dinner time I was called down, into a pitch black kitchen. Something was definitely going on. I went to go turn on the lights and screamed when they suddenly flickers on and my brothers, mother and step dad suddenly popped up yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY." I stared at all of them for a moment. I had completely forgotten it was my birthday. A smile spread across my face.

"I completely forgot." I admitted my hand still over my heart because moments ago I thought I was gonna have a heart attack. My mother laughed softly and walked over to me ruffling my hair with a warm smile dawning on her face.

"That's alright. It's our job to help you remember." I snickered and batted her hand away thanking them. America wasn't gonna be that bad, I think I might just like it here.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam

It was cold outside, the start of winter slowly blowing in. The news was on in the living room, the weather guy talking about the first snowstorm of the year that was coming. I was eating my dinner in silence watching the news as I ate. My mum and Step dad were out on a date night again. Jack was off with his girlfriend and Raven was cuddling his boyfriend on the couch.

"Hey Adam, found a guy yet?" Raven asked changing the channel to a random Christmas movie that was playing. I looked over at him, giving him a half glare.

"No, if I did, I wouldn't be home alone would I?" I snapped shoveling food into my mouth. Relationships were a touchy subject for me, mainly because of who my crush was. Yeah, I had a crush on someone. It's not that surprising since I knew this was going to happen. The more I tried to avoid this, it moved in closer and closer to me.

"You know you can always tell him and then see where that goes." Raven said playing with Johnny's hair as he curled up into him. I was so jealous of them right now I wanted to murder the two. I know it's not their fault, but I wanted to have what they had.

"Sure, just walked right on up to him and be like "Oh hey, so you know I hate you but I actually have been harboring a crush on you. Wanna go out?" That's so romantic and shit." I muttered angrily putting my plate in the sink and heading up to the stairs. Raven didn't answer, probably because he had nothing more to say. He just continued to cuddle his boyfriend on the couch, the two of them talking to each other quietly.

I whipped out my phone and pulled up my friends contact. I pressed it and started texting him, needing a whole lot of help on my "issue".

7:45 pm Adam: Zander, I really need help.

7:48 pm Zander: Yeah? What do you need mate?

I bit my lip looking that the screen of my phone thinking of ways to word my issue. Zander and I met when we had football tryouts. It was the beginning of the tryouts and I ran into him when trying to catch one of the footballs. We were actually going for the same ball and rammed into each other. It was a funny encounter but after that we got to know each other more and became friends.

He was a transgender, and he looked pretty good for one too. He told me a few weeks ago because he was afraid if he kept in his secret I would stop being the case. I was chill with him being trans and confessed to him that I was gay, and our manly bond was improved. We could talk to each other when we needed to and there would be no judging between us. It was one of the better friend relationships I had ever had in my life. Anyway, back to my conversation.

7:50 pm Adam: Ok, so there's a guy I like in school. And I am want to let him know I like him. Issue is that in school I actually look like I hate him….for reasons, and don't know how that would affect me confessing to him. I don't want a heartbreak or something worse happening.

7:53 pm Zander: Alright. Boyfriend issues. Got it. Well if you really like him, just tell him, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Explain to him why you were "hating" him and then things should go your way.

7:54 pm Adam: Yeah but, like…

7:54 pm Zander: Like?

7:54: pm Adam: My crush is Jason Raymil.

7:55 pm Zander: …

7:55 pm Zander: You mean to tell me, your crush is Jason Raymil, the guy that all the girls are trying to get laid by!? The playboy?

7:56 pm Adam: Yeah….

7:56 pm Zander: Well, just try and do what I suggested, but seriously man, don't get hurt if he rejects you or breaks up with you after a month. It's typical with him.

7:57 pm Adam: Yeah. Thanks man.

I turned off my phone after that, not wanting Zander to start asking me questions about what was going on. The last thing I needed from him was him asking me questions.

I laid in my bed for a long time, consumed by my thoughts and fears. What if he does say yes, what would I do then. No don't be silly, this is stupid. Maybe I should just stay quiet, have him come to me? Would he even like me back? I mean he is a playboy after all, his whole life is about getting as many hearts as he can and breaking them all. God why did I have to fall in love with him?

The next day at school I was avoiding everyone, even my brothers. THey quickly caught onto my unusual behavior, but it didn't seem to phase them too much so they left me alone for the most part. Jason on the other hand, was trying to talk to me constantly.

For example, when I got to first period, he walked in right behind me and was tapping my shoulder trying to get my attention. I of course didn't turn to him and continue into the class, taking my seat and getting out the previous night's homework. This didn't cause Jason to stop, clearly he didn't understand I didn't want to talk.

Through all of first period he was throwing me notes, trying to get my attention. I ignored that all. Next he tried talking to me, saying my name over and over again. He was again ignored. This went on and on and on until he finally had enough and stopped me in the halls on my way to basketball practice.

"ADAM WOULD YOU GOD DAMN LISTEN TO ME?!" he yelled into my face, his expression red with frustration, and maybe a little bit of anger. I stared at him blankly and sighed not looking happy with him.

"What do you want." I said looking at him. He took a deep breath as if it took him a lot of energy to yell at me.

"I have been trying to tell you something really important all day." He said, pouting slightly. I rolled my eyes. I had no time for this. He noticed that I was slowly losing my patience with him and decided to act fast. And act fast he did.

Before I could process him leaning closer to me, I felt something connect with my lips. Jason Raymil was kissing me.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason

I really didn't think this through. The past few weeks I had been trying to figure out the reason for my sped up heart rate when I was around Adam McFarland. It bugged me for so long that I was feeling these weird feelings and not knowing the real reason of their cause. I mean, I had a guess on what they were, but, I thought that the thought was incorrect and sout out to prove that it was wrong. It wasn't wrong in the end. And now here I am kissing Adam on the lips in the middle of the empty high school halls.

At first Adam didn't kiss back, but over a matter of seconds that could easily be compared to years, he kissed back, his eyes sliding shut and his arms instinctively wrapping around my next. I slid my hands down to his side and kissed him a little roughing, a small squeak from him.

We only pulled away to breathe, both of us looking at each other, our arms wrapped around each other. I smiled softly, not my usual cocky smile, and Adam just blushed in response and hid his face into my sweatshirt.

"Awe come on, please don't hide that beautiful face of yours." I hummed running my fingers through his hair.

"Shut up." he mumbled, his words muffled by the fabric of my clothing. We stood in the hallway in the position we were in for a little while before Adam pulled away fixing his hair a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Come on," he said grabbing my hand in his own. "we have practice today." I nodded and allowed him to dragged me to the locker rooms so that we could change.

"Come on Adam!" I yelled from the bleachers. Adam ran down the middle of the court the ball in hand as he dribbled it at almost lightning speed. No one on our team could be compared to his skill in the sport.

Adam smiled, looking up at me and jumped up tossing the ball at the half court mark and swished the ball. Our team, everyone even those were playing as the other team, cheered. I swear the coaches eyes popped out of his eyes.

Practice went on and Adam pulled so many tricks that everyone was just all over him. He was definitely gonna get our team to the championships. We hadn't won since I was a freshman.

"Alright guys, take a breather. We'll gather up to talk about who gets what numbers soon since the new jerseys are in." The coach yelled blowing his whistle. Adam bounced his ball lazily as he walked over, he looked the lease amount sweaty compared to the other guys. It was kinda hot. He walked over to me, flipping his water bottle around and sat next to me, leaning right into his shoulder. I smiled and ruffled his hair. I liked this closeness. I guess actions do speak louder than words, in their own weird way.

"Hey that was some nice playing." I said wrapping my arm around his shoulder. He simply nodded the tip of the water bottle in his mouth. He wasn't drinking water, he just had it there cause he was bored. If only that was my-

"I haven't seen you play much. Are you even any good?" He eventually asked sitting up and looking at me. I clutched my chest offended.

"I am mortally wounded!" I gasped. Adam laughed smiling his gorgeous smile at me. "I, as it just so happens, was the star player last year." I said cockly. That earned me another laugh and a light punch in the shoulder.

"Star player huh?" He mocked me putting his water bottle down on the bleachers and leaning back a bit. I looked over and shrugged wrapping my arms around his waist kissing his cheek. He blushed almost immediately and averted his eyes out of embarrassment.

"You ok?" I asked, slightly worried about his reaction.

"I'm just embarrassed." He replied leaning over to lay his head on my shoulder like before. I nodded, worry slowly draining from my mind. There was silence between us for a long time, which wasn't bad, it was quite relaxing actually.

"Alright Guys, come down to the court and maked a circle so that we can hand out the numbers." The Coach said blowing his whistle. Adam got up holding his hand to me to take as he headed down to the floor. I took if gladly and walked down to the floor looking around the other guys. The numbers on the jerseys were really important. The best players got the lower number. The Head player was always number one. I was normally number two, so I didn't expect anything new if I got the same number. I would be shocked if I got a different number. Adam was literally on the tips of his toes in anticipation. He had no idea what I knew. He was definitely gonna get the role of being the team's captain, and I don't think anyone here would object to that.

"Aright, number one, team captain, that jersey will be assigned last." The coach announced holding up the white and green jersey. The coach pulled out the box full of the other jerseys and pulled them out in numerical order. Soon only Adam was left with no jersey. I, as I expected, got jersey 2. I smiled at Adam and rubbed his shoulder to calm his worries.

"Don't worry man, you'll get your jersey, you're our best player." I assured him with a wide smile. The coach grabbed the star player jersey and walked up to Adam. The look on his face was priceless.

"Now all of you pay attention. McFarland here is you're team captain, best you listen to him." The coach said clapping Adam on his shoulder and handing him the jersey. His eyes literally lit up and he smiled.

"Wow." Was all he said when we headed to the locker rooms, holding the jersey in his hands. I chuckled and folded mine placing it in my bag as I changed into street clothes.

"So, want to hang out tomorrow at my place?" Adam asked stripping himself of his shirt. Damn, he may not have big abs but he is hot as hell. I continued to stare. I was taken out of my thoughts with Adam snapping under my nose.

"Huh?" I said looking up at his face.

"I asked if you wanted to hang out at my place." He laughed throwing on his shirt. I blushed and nodded and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah sure, it's a date." I said winking. Adam's face immediately lit up and he looked down at the ground. I laughed loudly, a smile spreading across my face. LIfe may just get a little less lonely now.


End file.
